


Inside the Pocket of Your Ripped Jeans

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chris Evans works at a garage, M/M, Sebastian Stan rides a motorcycle, Shameless Smut, i am bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris knows from the first that he wants Sebastian. Mostly because of those damn dogtags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not have happened without two people: James, who tagged a photo on tumblr with a tag that made the fic rush onto the page, and Ria, who read it over and gave me the confidence to post it. 
> 
> It also happened because of two photoshoots: [this one of Chris Evans](http://whitachi.tumblr.com/post/33635687089/narroulor-chris-evans-for-flaunt-magazine) which looked like he was working in a garage (IDK OKAY) and [this one of Sebastian Stan](http://stevensrogers.tumblr.com/post/150651069231/its-ok-to-have-dreams-its-ok-to-have-goals-in) which made me nearly weep. Uh. Yeah. 
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's "Photograph" (get it? I suck at titles.)

It starts like this: harsh kisses, lips and tongue and teeth clashing, hands grabbing and pulling and fisting into shirts, slammed up against a wall once, twice, three times when he won't stay put. 

Or maybe it didn't. 

Maybe it starts like this. 

"Who the fuck is that?" Anthony asks, staring at the guy who just pulled up to the garage on his motorcycle. 

"Fucked if I know. Hand me that wrench," Chris says, offhand like he isn't staring at the guy. Because holy Christ. Short hair, just long enough to pull, full lips made for sucking cock, stubble that would feel great on Chris's thighs and suddenly he's fighting an untimely erection so he grabs the wrench that Anthony holds out to him and pulls himself back under the car. 

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice says, and Chris pushes himself back out, and there's that fucking guy, leaning against the car with a nonchalance that just. Isn't. Fair. 

"Uh, hey, can I help you?" And where the fuck has Anthony disappeared to in the five seconds he was under the car?

"Yeah, my bike isn't sounding too great. Can you take a look when you've got a minute?"

Chris nods, not really thinking about what he's doing, because the guy - who looks about twenty two, the same age as Chris - is wearing a white shirt under a black leather jacket and jeans so tight they should be illegal and fucking...fucking _dog tags_ and whether they're real or just decorative Chris gives exactly not one fuck. 

"I can take a look now if you want." Chris goes to stand up and is surprised when the guy offers his hand. Wiping his own hand on his jeans first, Chris grabs the guy's hand and is hauled up by a strong, sure grip. 

He follows the guy over to the bike, trying not to stare too blatantly at his ass. It's a nice enough bike, Chris admits to himself when they reach it. He just prefers cars. 

"So what's the trouble?" he asks, and the guy shrugs. 

"I don't know, man. She just doesn't sound right while I'm riding her." And oh god did he have to call the bike 'she' because now Chris has a very vivid mental picture of this guy riding his motorbike naked and hard, using one hand to steer as he touches himself. 

Mentally shaking himself, Chris somehow manages to stop from panting. "Hmm. Want to start her up for me so I can see what you mean?"

The guy nods and straddles his bike, and Chris tries really hard not to think about the guy straddling _him_ , but then the guy starts up the bike and Chris's mind is immediately on the job because yeah, that engine doesn't sound quite right. 

"I see what you mean. Well, leave the bike here and I'll be sure to take a look at it. You just passing through, or...?" It's a small town and Chris knows everyone in it by sight. This guy isn't local. Probably on his way somewhere more interesting or...

"Nope, here to stay." The guy smiles and Chris's knees almost buckle. "Staying with my cousin Peter for a while. So it's not desperately urgent or anything."

Chris is proud of himself that he manages not to say, "I'll show you desperate," or fling the guy down on his bike to have his wicked way with him, but instead clears his throat and says, "Well I'm not too busy at the moment so I should have the bike back to you by the end of the week." He pauses and narrows his eyes. "Wait. Your cousin isn't Peter Stan is he? Romanian dude, all muscle?"

The guy laughs. "That's him. I'm Sebastian, by the way," he adds and holds out his hand, which Chris takes, his skin tingling at the warm touch. 

"Good to meet you, Sebastian. I'm Chris."

"Chris. Okay, well I'll leave her in your... _capable_ hands and I'll see you around?" There is a definite question in Sebastian's eyes which Chris isn't ready to answer yet. 

"It's a small town. We could hardly miss each other," he says with a laugh, and Sebastian nods. 

"True. All right, catch you later, man," he says and saunters off, and Chris is _definitely not_ staring at his ass as he leaves. 

"So what did the guy want?" Anthony asks from behind him and Chris almost jumps a foot in the air. 

"Jesus! I'm gonna bell you, Mackie, you know that?" Anthony rolls his eyes then looks at Chris questioningly, and Chris laughs. "That was Peter Stan's cousin Sebastian. His bike isn't sounding quite right so I said I'd take a look at it."

"Oh you did, huh." Anthony's look is too knowing for Chris's taste so he ignores it and goes over to the bike, ready for a challenge. 

Turns out the bike wasn't too big a challenge after all - it was the piston which, while dangerous if it hadn't been fixed, was a fairly easy job to diagnose and fix. So on Friday Chris finds himself making his way to Peter's house. He tells himself it's because he doesn't want to ask around for Sebastian's number but really, he could have got it easily from Peter. The reality, if he admits it to himself, is that he wants to see if he made up how hot Sebastian is in his head. 

He parks the bike in the driveway and knocks on the door. He expects Peter to answer it, so he's surprised when it's Sebastian who opens the door. 

"Hey," Sebastian says, clearly surprised, and Chris manages a smile. He hadn't been imagining how hot Sebastian is - in fact he might be hotter; barefoot, in a sleeveless black shirt, low cut enough that Chris can see some chest hair, and those fucking dog tags. 

"Hey. Uh, I fixed your bike?" He gestures to the bike, and Sebastian grins. 

"That's cool, man! How much do I owe you?"

"Eighty. I had to replace the piston." Chris doesn't tell him that he's basically only charging him for parts. His dad, the garage's owner, had laughed himself silly at him when he'd asked if they could give Sebastian a discount since he was new in town. "Sure, son," he'd said, once he could talk again. "I just hope his ass is worth it." And really, Chris couldn't take his dad _anywhere_. 

Sebastian clearly knows something about how much parts are worth because he smiles wide at that. "Thanks, man! Hey, you want a beer?" 

"Sure. Your cousin in?"

"Nah," Sebastian says, leading Chris inside. "He's away at some big antiques fair or something." Peter Stan, although built like a professional wrestler, is actually the town's antique dealer. He tends to get his asking price, though, or not far off it, because people are generally pretty afraid of pissing him off by trying to barter him down too far. 

They take their beers out into the garden, and sit on two of the deck chairs, clinking their bottles together before they both take a long sip. 

Sebastian casts him a sidelong glance, then laughs. "You have engine grease, like, everywhere, man."

"Not everywhere," Chris retorts, and he sees a flash of heat in Sebastian's eyes at that. 

"Well," Sebastian says, getting up out the chair and walking over to the side of the house, "I know the cure for that." 

Chris doesn't even have time to ask "what" before the blast of cold water hits him square in the chest and oh. It is _on_. 

He gets up and runs towards Sebastian, wrestling the hose away from him, and turns it on him. Sebastian puts up his hands as if to ward off the water but when that doesn't work he just laughs and stretches his arms out at his sides, letting the water run over him. But now Chris is realising what a mistake this was because Sebastian is now soaked, and Chris can see his nipples bumping under his shirt and it makes him _want_. 

Sebastian stops laughing about the same moment as Chris does, and takes a sip of his beer, looking thoughtful. Then before Chris can even react Sebastian grabs Chris by the back of the neck and pulls him in for a hot, wet kiss. Their wet clothes rub together uncomfortably as they grab at each other, the kiss turning rougher and more sloppy with each passing moment. It's all lips and teeth and tongue, and then Sebastian is spinning him round and slamming him up against the wall of the house but of course Chris pushes back, it's in his nature to push back. But Sebastian just slams him against the wall again, almost hard enough to knock the breath out of him, and when he tries to move again Sebastian just pushes him back. 

"Fucking _stay_ ," he hisses and oh yeah, okay, Chris can get on board with that. He's suddenly very glad that the fences are so high around here because Sebastian sinks to his knees and pushes Chris's tshirt up, kissing around his abs, his stomach, down to the dip of his hipbone but completely ignoring his hardening cock which is now bumping Sebastian's chin through the denim of his jeans. 

Chris grabs Sebastian's soaking wet hair and tilts his head up towards him. "Fucking get on with it," he growls, and Sebastian smirks before opening the fly on Chris's jeans and pulling them and his underwear down to his knees in one go. Then Sebastian is mouthing up his cock and - fuck - his hand is on Chris's balls, playing with them as he closes his mouth over the top of Chris's cock and _sucks_. 

"Guh," Chris manages, his head thunking back against the wall behind him. Sebastian seems to be done teasing and is sucking him properly now, jacking the base with his free hand as his tongue works around the head and Chris is close, he's close, he's....

"Coming!" is all the warning he manages to give Sebastian before his orgasm hits and his cock is pulsing in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian swallows around him then pulls off, tongue reaching into the corner of his mouth to lick off the rest and that is _it_. 

Chris drags Sebastian up to his feet and kisses him, tastes himself on Sebastian's mouth and it is so fucking hot Chris can barely stand it. He pulls back, and gasps out, "Need you to fuck me," and the look on Sebastian's face makes his cock twitch - all heat and kiss-and-cock swollen lips. 

"Fuck yeah," is all Sebastian says before hauling his jeans and underwear up and dragging him into the house, up to what used to be Peter's guest bedroom. He pushes Chris down onto the bed and starts to strip, and Chris licks his lips at the sight of Sebastian's skin, his muscles, his chest hair, ohgod. Then Sebastian is pulling off his jeans and underwear in one go and Chris finally gets a look at his cock. His mouth waters at the size and thickness of it, and he can feel himself starting to get hard again, but Sebastian just laughs. 

"Am I the only one getting naked here?" and Chris blushes, before toeing off his shoes and stripping off. Sebastian helps, pulling his socks and jeans and underwear off and then finally they're both naked. Sebastian guides him up so he's lying on the bed, head on the pillows, then lowers himself onto him and starts to move, rubbing their cocks together with friction that's just right and kissing him until Chris's lips are nearly numb. 

Then Sebastian is reaching into the drawer in the bedside cabinet for lube and a condom, before slicking up his fingers. Chris plants his feet on the bed and spreads his legs, and Sebastian bites his lip. 

"You should flip over," he says hoarsely and Chris does so. 

"Why-oh God fucking Jesus," he curses as Sebastian licks a stripe from his taint right up over his asshole. He's aware that he's moaning and begging and possibly whining as Sebastian basically starts fucking him with his tongue, occasionally pausing to nip around his asscrack. Then he feels a slick finger pressing in beside the tongue and he pushes his ass back to get more, ohgod please more. The single finger soon turns into two and Chris is basically humping the mattress at this stage, out of his mind with pleasure. 

At some point Sebastian stops using his mouth on Chris and starts kissing up his spine as he fingers him open. Chris can feel those fucking dogtags cold against the skin of his back and it's driving him distracted. 

"Fuck, I knew you would be like this," he mutters into Chris's skin. "Knew you would be begging for my fingers, my cock." And really, Chris would be offended if he wasn't too busy. Well. Begging. 

When Sebastian adds a third finger it burns a little but then he crooks his fingers just right and Chris is seeing stars as he cries out. His cock is dripping precome onto the mattress beneath him and he doesn't think he's ever been so hard in his life. He's had sex before, of course he has, but it's never been like this. Never wanted it so much. 

"Enough!" he manages. "Enough. Want your cock. _Need_ your cock."

Sebastian kisses the back of his neck as he withdraws his fingers. "Turn back over," he murmurs and Chris does so, grabbing a pillow from under his head and stuffing it under his hips. He watches as Sebastian rips open the condom and rolls it on, before covering his cock in more lube. Then he leans forward and as always the initial pressure is almost unbearable, but then Sebastian pushes in further and ohfuckyeah. 

Sebastian pauses, giving him time to adjust, and when he nods Sebastian starts to thrust slowly, changing angle until he hits that spot inside Chris that makes his pleasure centres explode. He must know he's got the right angle from Chris's reaction because he keeps on at it until Chris feels like his eyes are going to roll back into his head. Then Sebastian's hand is on his cock, still slick with lube and it's perfect and he can feel his orgasm building, he just needs a little more...

Sebastian starts twisting his hand under the head of Chris's cock as he strokes him and that's all he needs as he comes, hard, with a choked off cry. Sebastian speeds up a little, thrusting even deeper, and Chris is murmuring words of encouragement and suddenly Sebastian is coming, Chris's name on his lips. 

They're both breathing heavily, but as Sebastian looks up at him with a brilliant smile, Chris grins back. Then Sebastian pulls out gently, but Chris can't help a slight wince. Sebastian disposes of the condom then lies down beside Chris, drawing him into a kiss. They kiss for what feels like hours, until Chris is no longer sure where he ends and Sebastian begins. Then Sebastian pulls back and says, "Stay. Stay with me," and Chris nods, his heart thumping hard in his chest. Later they'll probably get some pizza and drink more beer, but right now this is all he needs. Right now, this is enough.


End file.
